This invention relates generally to a catcher mechanism in a gripper projectile weaving machine including the method of operating such a mechanism and in particular relates to a projectile ejection mechanism.
Heretofore, it has been known, to use various types of catchers and openers in weaving machines which employ gripper shuttles or projectiles. In some cases, the catcher cooperates with an opener such that each gripper shuttle which is shot through a picking path is opened and then moved out of the picking path so that a following shuttle can be caught. However, the openers which have been used to effect the required opening and movement of the shuttles have interfered with a rapid operation of the weaving machine. For example, as described in German Pat. No. 922,400, one known ejection mechanism for opening and moving a gripper shuttle has parts, such as an opener pin for a shuttle yarn clip or clamp and, if required, another part to hold the shuttle in an axial direction (a clamp or another insertion pin), which are pivoted out of the shuttle after a lateral movement of the shuttle only to such an extent that the shuttle is free. In a following return movement phase, these parts are moved on immediately above the shuttle and are guided into the initial position. The picking path is, however, blocked until these parts return to the initial position. Thus, a following projectile cannot be received in the catcher until the ejection mechanism has returned to the initial position.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a catcher mechanism and method of operating the ejection mechanism of the catcher mechanism which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to provide a catcher mechanism for use in a gripper projectile weaving machine having an increased picking capacity thus increasing the overall speed of the machine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a catcher mechanism which is adapted to rapidly accept projectiles therein.